


A Necessary Proposal

by goldstraw



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldstraw/pseuds/goldstraw
Summary: The door slammed behind Ser Jaime Lannister with such force that had it not been set in thick stone walls, the room would have shaken. "Leave? What do you mean leave?"
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	A Necessary Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy bit of nonsense!

The door slammed behind Ser Jaime Lannister with such force that had it not been set in thick stone walls, the room would have shaken. "Leave? What do you mean leave?"

Ser Brienne of Tarth curled her shoulders away from him in resignation. "I'm going home; my father has sent word he wants me home. The war is over. There's no reason for me to stay here."

He reached out to grab her arm and steered her round. He took a breath. "No reason?" His voice sounded more plaintive than he would have liked.

Her soft blue eyes flashed in despair. "No, I did not mean it like that. _He_ sees no reason for me to stay here."

He let go of her arm, reaching for her cheek before she stepped away. "You can't go."

"I see no alternative."

He tutted. "And if you return alone, then what? Grow old and lonely? See the Tarth line fade away? That cannot be what your father wants."

He felt her bristle. "That was uncalled for."

"Forgive me. I just cannot bear the thought."

"I- I cannot either."

"Then stay with me." He reached for her again, making do with her hand and her long fingers reluctantly entwined with his.

Her face creased and crumpled. "I cannot go against my father's wishes. I beg you not to make me choose."

He gave her a hard look. "Save your words, I would not force such a decision on you. But I do not wish to let you go."

A moment passed and something crept across her face, a sense of fear but determination crept into the air between them. "Then a suggestion? No, this is foolish, and you are right to think ill of it- and it is not to say-"

He jerked her hand and made her stop. "Wench! I do not know what it is you are proposing neither whether it is foolish or wise or what exact thoughts I may have on it if you do not, pray, tell me!"

A spark of frustration in her eyes loosened her tongue. "Come with me?"

"To Tarth?"

"Where else?"

He stilled. "But your father? He has heard of my reputation, he wrote only last moon, did he not, to express his worry on the rumours of your liaison with me? He cannot wish for me to step foot on his isle."

She grimaced briefly. "He will have fewer grumbles if-if we are..." she trailed off.

But he knew what words were next. "Wed. If we are wed. And give him an heir."

She looked defeated. "Yes."

"Marry me then. For the love of the old gods and the new, marry me! As if we are not fulfilling its sacred duties already." He stepped closer to whisper in her ear. "Indeed your blushes confirm it well and truly."

She wriggled in embarrassment, but the worry in her gaze did not diminish. "Are you sure? You must not feel under the weight of obligation."

He scoffed. "That I would willingly wed you? I would not ask otherwise. And it is no hard choice, but one we should have concluded earlier."

Something remained and niggled in her stance, in her pent up breath. It set a stubborn look on her mouth. He waited, as he had learned to do. "But I will not wed unless it is for love."

The word sprung surprised in an echo. "Love?"

She stiffened in his grasp. "You say it like it is a newly formed thing to you."

He bit down a laugh. "You know it is not. Have my actions not proven its hearty existence betwixt ourselves for many moons now?"

"You have not said the words."

This time he could not hide his humour, a mock face of horror appearing. "Have I not? A grevious error on my part, my lady. An omission that wounds me. I love thee, Brienne of Tarth, and will do so until my dying breath." He gave a courtly bow, brushing her fingers with his lips. She did not laugh and he sighed. "Did you truly believe I did not love you because I was lax in my declarations?"

She shrugged, reddening at her own seriousness. "I did not want to suppose."

"You did not want to suppose. Wench, I thought you a brave woman, the bravest. And yet, you could not ask and put your mind at ease?"

She gave him a sad glimpse. "Better a doubt than a certainty in some matters."

He pulled her to him. "I did not think you would take to me if you thought I did not love you, to your bones. Fear not. I love you wench. I wish to wed. I wish to come with you. There, it is plain and simple to say because it is true. And you?"

"Me?"

"I will not wed unless it is for love either."

She huffed a laugh, looked at him askance. "You jest."

He shook his head solemnly. "Of such things? Never! I have not heard the word float from your lips, even in the heat of the moment, and there have been many!"

The blue interrogated him for a moment but found him serious and then filled with empathy. "Oh Jaime, my heart is sore in hearing this! Have I not said it? My love for you is as strong as ever it has been."

A grin sprung wildy on his face. "Ahh. Thank you. I am most reassured, but my doubts were as feeble as a flicker of mist in this new spring sun in any case."

She pursed her lips, thumping him gently on his chest. "Jaime! You test my love daily, you incorrigible beast."

"It is my right as your lord husband."

"Not yet, mark my words."

"I shall be wary of attempts to push me overboard on the seas to Tarth."

She smiled. "Do not tempt me."

"You should write to the Evenstar this evening."

"I will."

"I have a cloak to find."

They grinned in unison. "You do."

Brienne started to slip from his grasp. "Soon to be lady wife?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I am not enamored with that term."

"Ser lady wife?"

She laughed. "You are taking words out of Pod's mouth."

Jaime snorted in return. "He is coming with us?"

"I will ask him, but I think he will agree."

"Good."

"Jaime? You were asking me a question?"

"Ahh yes. Brienne?"

She narrowed her eyes as she was wont to do when he tried her patience. "Yes?"

"Shall we seal this moment with a kiss?"

She groaned theatrically, coaxed easily back into his arms. "If we must!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be lovely!


End file.
